No Matter What
by TheAngelToMyHunter
Summary: Kyouya and Tamaki have worked things out and spent a steamy night in an airplane bathroom. But now, their secret relationship may be in danger!
1. Chapter 1

Tick tack. Tick tack. That was the only sound in the club room. Kyouya was on his laptop, working with the funds of the Host Club. After this, he was to go home with Tamaki. The two boys were going to take a trip to Tokyo. The blonde would have gone alone if his father hadn't asked the megane to accompany his son on the trip. Kyouya had dutifully accepted. They were to leave the following morning but Tamaki had asked Kyouya to spend the night. Suddenly, the blonde menace burst through the club room doors. A bright smile was on his face. Kyouya peered up over his glasses.  
>"Come on, Kyouya! Aren't you done already?" he asked impatiently. He waltzed his way over to the table were the shadow king sat working.<br>"Almost," the dark haired boy replied. With just a few more clicks of the keys, he finished, closing the laptop. His silvery eyes watched Tamaki warily. With enthusiasm, said blonde grabbed the glassed clad male by the hand and dragged him roughly from the room.  
>"We have to get to my home and you need to help me gather my things for tomorrow! I don't want to forget anything," was his excuse for being so hasty. Kyouya held his laptop and sleek Ouran black bag in his arm as the two hurried through the halls. It looked like everything was normal between the two. Only that wasn't the case. Kyouya had a light blush spreading over his cheeks, though it was hardly noticeable, which was unusual for him. As well as the fact that he said nothing about Tamaki's rash behavior. The high school boys reached the car that was to take them to the Suoh family's second mansion. "You get in first, Kyou," the blonde said, nearly out of breath from running through the halls. With a small nod, he climbed in, setting his things on his lap. Tamaki scooted in next to him. The French boy sighed as the driver drove them away from the school. Kyouya squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He hoped is wouldn't be noticed by the boy beside him. The slight movement caught Tamaki's attention. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" he asked, concern in his voice. The megane looked over at the blonde, captivated by his eyes for just a second.<br>"I'm fine," he replied, his own voice soft. Tamaki shook his head.  
>"I don't thinks so, Kyouya. You're all squirmy! Please, tell me what's wrong," the golden haired boy said sweetly, leaning his head on the boy's shoulder. This made Kyouya's heart speed up a tad. But, his face remained call, cool, and collected.<br>"Really, Tamaki. There's nothing wrong. Now, please get your head off of my shoulder." He said the last sentence a little bit harsh, more harsh than he had meant it to be. Tamaki cringed slightly and removed his head from Kyouya's shoulder.  
>"Okay," he said, letting the subject drop. He moved back to his original position and leaned toward the window. He gazed out of it, trying to avoid any odd look the dark haired boy might give him. Kyouya rolled his eyes slightly and did the same. Soon, they reached the house. Both boys were relieved to be out of the car. Checking his watch casually, Kyouya read the time. Nearly 5:30. They would eat in about half an hour or so. Then they would get their things together for the following day's trip. Until then, the two would have to come up with something to do. The driver pulled that car away from the front door and left them by themselves. Tamaki went first, ascending the stairs and opening the door. Kyouya followed behind him silently. The blonde called out to the staff, "The Prince has returned!" Most chuckled and greeted him and Kyouya. They continued up the stairs of the large mansion and into his room. The light blue walls gave it and innocent look, as well as the stuffed teddy, Kuma-chan, on the bed. The glasses clad male set his things on the bed and looked back at Tamaki.<br>"What do we do now?" he asked, his hands in his lap. Kyouya had managed to regain his cool. The blonde walked over to the bed, after shutting the door, and took a seat.  
>"I don't know," he said, looking over at the dark haired boy. With a deep breath, he turned himself to the side and looked into Kyouya's silvery gaze. "I have something to tell you," the boy said softly, his violet eyes never straying from the boy beside him. Interested sparked on the other's face.<br>"Go on," Kyouya urged. He was about to say something, but instead shook his head.  
>"It would be better just to show you," Tamaki said, looking away for a moment. Without warning, he slowly leaned in and pressed his pale, pink lips against those of the megane's. The kiss was gentle and it made him blush lightly. Kyouya was at a loss for words. What was going on? On impulse, the dark haired boy kissed back just as sweetly. Tamaki's hand reached for Kyouya's as they pulled away from the kiss. The blonde boy couldn't help but smile, his own blush spreading softly over his ivory skin. "I love you, Kyouya," he said bluntly, his voice giving his feelings away. Before the shadow king could get a word in, the blonde spoke again. "I know this may ruin the friendship we had, but I can't hide my feelings for you. If you don't know how you feel yet, I understand. I sprung this up on you. But, I'll give you time, Kyouya. I'll wait for you. No matter how long," Tamaki said, his voice the sweetest it had ever been. The raven haired boy was shocked and bewildered bu the whole situation. His heart wanted to say yes, but common sense took over at the last minute.<br>"No." His voice was cold as he said the word. The boy had hardly realized the word had slipped from his lips so quickly. In truth, he loved Tamaki. Quite a lot, actually. But, this would never work out. "You know that relations with a Suoh would be the topics of gossip. Especially the company's only successor. And on top of that, a man. I'm sorry, but I don't love you, Tamaki. It's just not possible," Kyouya said, standing from the bed. His hand fell from the other's and to his side. That silvery gaze of his was harsh, as if it could freeze you on the spot. Tamaki felt like it would burn him from the inside out; it was that icy. He grabbed his things and held them at his side. "I'm going to my room. I'll see you at dinner," the glassed clad male spoke before retreating from the room. Tamaki sat motionless on the bed. A small tear welled up in his eye, but he wiped it away quickly.  
>"I should never had said anything about it. I'm so stupid," the French boy said in barely a whisper. His throat was choked up with tears. He laid back on the bed and reached for Kuma-chan. The blonde held the stuffed bear against his face, sobbing into it. Meanwhile, Kyouya stood in his room, staring at the green and brown bedspread in the spare room. His things had been thrown to the floor in a fit of rage. The were strewn about the room among the bags he had packed for his weekend visit. He sat on the bed and directed his eyes to the green carpeting. He didn't regret what he had done. The sun was already setting outside, making the scene in both bedrooms gloomy and sullen.<br>They waited for the excruciating half hour to pass. It eventually did and both Kyouya and Tamaki sat at the dining room table, punctual as ever. Neither one looked at each other as they waited for the maids to bring out the food. Kyouya sat across from the blonde, admiring the decor of the dining from. Tamaki sat in his seat, playing with his fork. After awhile, three maids brought out the food. The dished and platters were set out in front of the two high schoolers. The glasses clad boy finally glanced at the blonde across from him. He made no move to get and food or serve himself. Kyouya helped himself. In all honesty, he wasn't paying too much attention to what he was putting on his plate. He was paying more attention to the blonde on the other side of the table. The dark haired boy ate silently, trying is hardest not to look Tamaki's way. But, he did a few times. The boy had gotten a bit of food on his plate, but he wasn't eating. No, he was pushing a few peas around his plate along with other foods. He was being a child, per usual. After a minute of two of trying to ignore this, Kyouya couldn't take it. He had had enough.  
>"Dammit, Tamaki!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the table. The ceramic plates clanged with the silverware and the glasses. The maids seemed a bit shocked, but Tamaki still sat idle. With fury in his eyes, the raven haired male stood and turned to one of the maids. "I'll take the rest of my meal upstairs," he said more calmly, leaving the room. Hurriedly, the girl piled a bit more food on his plate and took it up to his room, along with a glass of water. Tamaki then reached out and served a bit more food onto his plate, eating in silence. No one accompanied him nor asked questions. Kyouya ate in his room, hardly eating anything else. He left the dish and glass outside his door before getting ready for bed. What more was there for him to do? The megane lay in bed at seven, the lights off. He contemplated the outcome of the trip for the next day. Hell. Pure and simple. Soon, he drifted off into a restless sleep, tossing and turning. No dreams accompanied his troubled mind. Tamaki was in his room, writing in a small notebook. On the top of one of the pages in his neat scripture, it read something along the lines of 'Dear Journal', but it was in French. Actually, it appeared most of his entries were in French. By 8:30, the blonde was in his sleepwear and staring at the ceiling. His bedside lamp stayed on as he fell asleep, his thoughts consumed by Kyouya and how he could have better handled the situation of confessing his feelings of affection for the boy. This was a bad idea. The trip, that is. They were doomed from the start it seemed. In his sleep, the blonde cried.<br>Relief came for neither boy until early Saturday morning. It was six o'clock when each stretched and left their beds. Although Kyouya hated waking up early, he would not ruin this day with foolishness. Their flight for Tokyo was to leave at eight. And the drive to the airport was an hour. This was only a day trip, thank goodness! Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. Each second year boy took his time showering and dressing for the occasion. Tamaki left his room first, eating breakfast in the kitchen. It was quick and by about ten of seven, the dark lord had emerged from his room and was descending the stairs. They walked out to the car that was waiting out front for them. Unfortunately, they had to sit in the back together. Kyouya was sure to leave an empty space between the two. Fro the hour they were in the car, Tamaki looked out the window and played Kingdom Hearts on his DSi. Kyouya, on the other had, had his laptop out and was looking through the club's schedule for the next month. They'd have to come up with new cosplay ideas soon. He had his iPod out and was listening to Mika. Specifically the song, Happy Ending. They reached the airport about fifteen minutes early, which was good. Not wasting any time, they boarded the plane and took their seats. They sat next to each other, the megane taking the window seat and the French boy taking the aisle seat. Thankfully, no one had to sit next to them. A few rows back, a group of three men in black suits sat. Kyouya couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course his father would send them. And no doubt, a few men hired by Tamaki's father were probably here as well. Typical.  
>Once the plane lifted off, Tamaki was flirting with just about all the girls around him, including the flight attendants. It was quite a sight. The glassed clad boy sat back in his seat and began to listen to his iPod once more. No one seemed to bother him; the ominous aura around him kept them at a distance. Kyouya eventually fell asleep and by the time two hours had passed, Tamaki was hesitantly shaking his shoulder. The raven haired devil growled slightly, having being awoken from a peaceful slumber. At the Tokyo airport, the two made their way to the lobby, walking side by side in order not to get lost.<br>"Did you enjoy the flight?" Tamaki asked hopefully.  
>"No," the other boy said flatly. His nap was nice, but the blonde's familiar voice kept waking him up. It was hard for Tamaki to see his friend and crush like this. But, he kept strong and silent. This day was going to be a long one. Could it get any worse?<p>END  Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki sat with his hands in his lap. His expression was gloomy and sullen. He was waiting for Kyouya to get out of the bathroom. Crowds of people passed by, hardly noticing him. That was good, at least to him. The dark haired boy exited the men's room, wiping his still damp hands on his pants ever so slightly. The blonde's face lit up. But the megane wouldn't look at him. He walked over, his hands in his pockets.  
>"Let's go," he said, grabbing Tamaki hand roughly. Tamaki had a slight blush on his cheeks, but the glasses clad boy's face held no expression. He kept a straight face. They walked out of the airport hand in hand. Outside the airport, it was sunny and warm. Kyouya nearly glared at the sun, the light glinting off his glasses as he looked up. The show they were going to see, Anything Goes, wasn't to start for another four hours. In that amount of time, the two had originally planned to go to street venders, odd shops, eat, and go to the National Museum of Modern Art. Already the this day was too long and sadly it had only just begun. The dark haired boy dreaded everything at this point. He let go of Tamaki's hand abruptly, trying to get the warm, gentle touch out of his mind. "Do you want to visit the shops of would you rather stand here like a fool?" he asked, sarcasm think in his voice. Of course they weren't going to stand there all day, but Kyouya's tolerance for anything now was low. Tamaki was a bit taken back, but answered quickly.<br>"Shops. We should go to the shops," the blonde replied hesitantly. He wasn't too keen on spending his day with Mr. Grumpy, but he really didn't have a choice. They headed off into the city, stopping at a few places. Most of the time, however, they were walking. The boys stopped to eat lunch at a little ramen shop, Tamaki lugging a rather large tote of souvenirs. The older boy hadn't approved of this, but he hadn't said anything and wasn't going to either. Besides, there wasn't much use trying to stop the French lad when he was purchasing useless nick-knacks. By that time, it was a little past twelve. The museum was next. Kyouya hardly paid any attention as they looked at exhibit after exhibit. Tamaki hardly talked and really it was just a waste of time. But eventually, 1:30 rolled around and they headed to the Shiki Theater. For the longest time, Tamaki has wanted to see this musical. Sadly, the French boy had also hoped that both he and his best friend would be in better spirits for this production. Neither were too happy. They reached the theater with ten minutes before the curtain would rise. Seating wasn't as issue; Tamaki's father had reserved them two of the best seats in the house. They took them and prepared for the show. Throughout the entire performance, they blond couldn't concentrate. During the huge dance numbers he was somewhat paying attention, but really his mind was on the boy sitting next to him; he did his best not to show it, but Tamaki was constantly looking that way. And as far as he knew, the other hadn't caught on yet. For three hours this went on. Kyouya stared at the stage, trying to absorb as much as he could and desperately trying to ignore the obvious glances the violet eyed boy threw at him. Soon, the musical was over. Neither boy was satisfied. Another waste of time and money. Slowly, the lights in the theater came on and people began filing out. Kyouya lead the way and the two managed to get out onto the streets. At exactly that moment, Tamaki accidentally pushed into a guy and knocked him over. Immediately, the French boy began spewing apologies as he helped the man up, who appeared to be in his early twenties, smiled and dusted himself off.  
>"Really, it's fine! I'm perfectly alright! Don't worry yourself'!" he said, putting his hands up. He had dark hair, almost black, and hazel green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he wore a black and purple t-shirt underneath his black bomber jacket. His hair was long and sleek, his bangs pinned back with two bobby pins. Otherwise, they would have been in his face. The dark locks fell just above his shoulders. His pants were belted at the waist, the red and black studded belt barely visible underneath his shirt. They were black and clung to his legs. On his feet were black and white sneakers, probably Converse. He had a light stubble that lined his chin and cheeks. His smile was kind and friendly.<br>"I'm still awfully sorry about knocking you over. Are you sure you're alright?" Tamaki asked again.  
>"Yeah, I'm sure. Everything seems to be intact. No harm, no foul," the man replied, adjusting one of the pins in his hair. The blonde relaxed a bit. Kyouya just stood there and watched, his hands in his pockets. It was then that those hazel eyes darted his way, looking him over from top to bottom. He nodded slightly in approval. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Tamaki. "Hey there," the man said to Kyouya, a bit of a flirty smile coming over his features. "I'm Gabriel. But, you can call me Gabe for short."<br>"It's a pleasure. I'm Kyouya," the glasses clad male said, extending his hand for a shake, a friendly smile on his face. The one he used for business affairs. Tamaki noted the smile on his buddy's face. He hadn't smiled at him all day, but he did so to a complete stranger. Rejection surged through his body. "And this is my friend, Tamaki," Kyouya said, gesturing toward said blonde.  
>"Nice to meet ya," he said with a wink. After a minute or so of contemplating, Gabe looked back at Kyouya. "So, Kyouya, you wanna get a bite to eat with me? Your friend can tag along if he wants," he asked, that cheeky smile still plastered on his face. Tamaki wanted to speak up and decline, but the offer wasn't for him. He was fairly sure, however, that Kyouya wouldn't accept. There wasn't anything for him to gain from this. The megane's eyes darted toward Tamaki for only a second.<br>"I suppose so," he said with a smile. "It wouldn't hurt to get a little something. We've got some time to spare." Gabe's smiled widened.  
>"Then it's settled. How about we go get some sushi? I've been to this really great place nearly every time I come to the city. What do ya say?"<br>"Sounds lovely. Let's go," Kyouya replied. With that, the older man grabbed his hand and began to pull him from the crowd. Tamaki followed right behind them, grabbing Kyouya's hand as well. No, this wasn't weird at all. Within a few minutes, the trio reached the little sushi shop. Gabe was greeted with a few fond hello's. They knew him. And apparently well.  
>"I love this place! Their sushi is the best," he said. Kyouya smiled a little brighter as they sat down at a booth by the window. He slide in first, Gabe following right next to him. Tamaki sat opposite of the two. "How about I order for both of you? Let me surprise ya!" he said enthusiastically. They both nodded.<br>"Sure, why not?" Tamaki spoke, a slight hint of sarcasm that Gabe chose to ignore. As on of the rather cute waitresses walked over, she greeted them formally and Gabe leaned her down to whisper in her eat. A light blush spread over her cheeks as she nodded, scribbled something down on her notepad, and scurried off in a flustered fashion. The boy chuckled. "So, tell me Gabe, how old are you anyways?" Tamaki asked.  
>"I'm twenty-two, turning twenty-three in four days," he said, eying the blonde. "And what about you two? I assume you're still in high school, right?"<br>"Yeah, we second years to be exact." Gabe nodded.  
>"So, seventeen, huh?"<br>"Mhm."  
>"That's cool. I remember being seventeen. Not a particularly good time of my life, but hey, when is high school ever a good time? Eh?" he said, hoping to get a chuckle or two out of them. At the same time, he put a casual hand on Kyouya's knee under the table. And just as slyly, the megane brushed it away. He was not going to put up with anything of that sort. The girl came back with a tray and three dished. Each held three different types of sushi and in all different colors. "I hope you guys like this. I get one of these almost every time I come here," Gabe said.<br>"Thank you," Kyouya said, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and digging in. the three boys ate, conversations popping up here and there, but never between Tamaki and Kyouya. The older of the two was still angry and wasn't going to say anything until the blonde apologized for his rash behavior the night before. His eyes darted to the window, spotting two men in black suits pass by. It was them again. Still doing their job, too. Soon the sushi was all gone and Gabe was paying for the food.  
>"Say, there's a party going down at my friend's apartment tonight. How about you two come with me? Just for a little while," he asked, rising from the booth. Kyouya didn't really want to go; he was ready to go home and sleep. But, at the mention of party, Tamaki's eyes lit up.<br>"Yeah, let's go! I think it would be fun!" the blonde exclaimed. Gabe nodded to him and looked to Kyou.  
>"What about you? What do ya say, Kyouya?" he asked.<br>"I suppose. But only for a little while." Once that was said, the bill was slapped on the table and they were out the door. The apartment complex was just down the street and within a matter of minutes, they reached apt. 269. Music blared and shook the walls. They both were anxious. Gabe smiled.  
>"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing toward the door. He opened it and stepped in, both boys following after him. There were so many people. Some were dancing, others had drinks in their hands, and even a few people were smoking off to the side. They were awestruck. Gabe wrapped an arm around Kyouya. Tamaki didn't even notice. He was making his way to the dance floor, already swaying with the music. "I wanna introduce you to a few people," the hazel eyed boy said, leading the glasses clad male away.<br>It went like this for an hour; he met people, chatted a bit, met a few more, sipped a beer, and talked with Gabe. At about 8:23, he had the urge to use the bathroom.  
>"Excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of the restroom?" he asked politely. Kyouya was seated on the couch with Gabe to his left, once of the man's hands resting on his thigh. He hadn't really noticed it was there.<br>"I'll show you myself," he replied, getting up and helping the megane to his feet. They traveled across the apartment, holding hands. They found the bathroom no problem. Then something happened. Gabe pushed Kyouya inside, following in after him and locking the door. The room was dark when he felt the wall behind him and lips against his. It was an odd feeling. Kyouya brought his hands up to his chest and pushed Gabe away. His hand found the light switch and flipped it on.  
>"I think it would be best if you let me be. I'll be leaving after this," the boy said harshly. His eyes were cold and icy. It was evident that this hurt the older male a little bit, but he went with it.<br>"Have it your way," he replied, exiting the bathroom after that. Kyouya relaxed against the wall, catching his breath. It was a little weird that the Ootori security hadn't interrupted the party. Ah well. They were probably waiting outside the apartment in case anything ran a muck. The megane used the facilities, then left the bathroom. Finding Tamaki took an awfully long time. Longer than it should have, at least. But, eventually he found him and dragged him away from the dancing and music.  
>"We're leaving now," he said, opening the door. They hailed a taxi once they got out onto they streets and arrived at the airport at quarter of nine. Kyouya approached the front desk, asking the woman there if there was any availability on the next flight back home. She told him there was and he told her he would like two tickets for it, giving his father's name and such. By nine o'clock, they were both on the plane home. It wasn't too long after they boarded the plane that Kyouya fell asleep. While he slept, Tamaki got up to go to the bathroom. The plane was empty in first class, oddly enough. He was fairly sure, just like Kyouya was, that their family security was on the plane, keeping the boys safe.<br>About five minutes after the French boy left for the bathroom, the dark haired awoke from his slumber and looked around. His friend was no where to be seen. Kyouya felt a small wave of panic wash through him. Where had that boy gotten to? He stood, heading first to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Tamaki? Are you in there?" There was no answer. At least not at first. A soft moan pierced the silence. It came from the other side of the door. It aroused the megane both mentally and physically. Why was that sound coming from the bathroom? And why was he so drawn to it? Before he could act on his curiosity, the door opened swiftly and Kyouya was pulled inside. His mind raced as he felt a wall behind him for the second time tonight. "Tamaki?" he asked, his voice shaky as his heartbeat soared.  
>"Hush." the voice said in the darkness, thick with lust. It made an already growing tension in his pants grow just a bit tighter.<br>"Tamaki, is that you?" Kyouya asked again. Without an answer, he felt soft lush lips lips against his own. They were fierce and needy. Hands felt their way to his hips and up his shirt. They were warm, yet at the same time, they left goosebumps on his ivory skin. Lips that were against his just a moment ago moved to his ear, biting down on the lobe softly.  
>"Yes, it's me, you fool. Who else would it be?" the voice said, a smirk visible only through the sound of that sensual voice. This realization made the glasses clad male blush a hot blush.<br>"What do you think you're doing" he asked, trying his best to sound firm.  
>"You know perfectly well what I'm doing. And you won't stop me either," the blonde said, his fingers rubbing Kyouya's nipples. A small shudder rippled through his body.<br>"What makes you so sure?"  
>"You want me to do this to you."<br>"I don't!"  
>"You do."<br>"I already told you this, Tamaki! I don't love you! I don't want any kind of intimate relationship with you! Now, let me go!" Kyouya said, moving his hands up and pressing them against the blonde's chest, all the while trying to squirm free.  
>"Why do you lie to yourself like that? We both know you want me. You've always wanted me. And I'm giving it to you free of charge," he said, kissing the megane's neck. Kyouya sighed softly; Tamaki's lips and tongue against his skin felt so good. His head rested back against the wall. How could he get out of this?<br>"Tamaki, stop. I don't want you to love me. I really don't."  
>"Lies, lies. You like this, Kyou. I know you do. I can feel your body succumbing to my every touch," he spoke, kissing down his neck to his collar bone. The dark haired boy shook his head, his voice caught in his throat. "Don't deny it, Kyouya. You know there's something between us," he said, his voice becoming softer. "And I'm going to make you see that tonight." His hand caressed Kyouya's nipples as these words tugged at his heart strings. Would it be so bad to give in? Just for one night? No one was around to see them. Kyouya couldn't hide his growing affection and attraction for the blonde. Those lips kissed his neck again, the dark haired boy sighing again. His hands moved to the boy's head, bringing it back up so they were face to face again. Silvery eyes behind glasses searched for the violet ones he knew so well. The anger he had felt earlier had melted away.<br>"I love you," he whispered softly, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Lips moved against lips, making Kyouya's head spin. He pulled away for air and to remove his glasses. He set them in the sink basin, hoping they'd be safe there. The two moved from the wall to the counter of the sink. Tamaki lifted Kyouya up and set him on top of the cool metal. His shirt was removed, revealing his erect nipples. They kissed again, Tamaki wrapping his arms around the other. Kyouya's arms wound their way around his neck, pulling him closer. Tongues danced as the French boy moved his hands to the button on the raven haired boy's pants. His shirt disappeared just as quickly, his warm hands working on his own pants now. Both of the boys were hard. "Tamaki," the megane said in a breathy voice, "be gentle with me."  
>"I will." Sweet French words of love were whispered into Kyouya's ear as he slowly lowered himself onto the blonde's cock. It hurt, it hurt so much. Tears sprang from the older boy's eyes, spilling onto Tamaki's shoulder. He laid his head on that shoulder, his eyes shut as he tried to block the tears. He whimpered as Tamaki thrust slowly into him, hands holding his hips firmly. Kyouya's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as he continued to shed tears. But, soon the feel of his lover's dick inside of him began to feel pleasurable. "You're so tight," Tamaki said softly, a bit of a smirk on his face. "Just relax, I won't hurt you." He picked up speed as Kyouya exhaled, loosening his tensed muscles. He could feel his whole body heating up, his cheeks the warmest part. His lips were at Tamaki's neck, licking, sucking, and nipping at it. His lover replied with encouraging moans and grunts. The violet eyed boy thrust into Kyouya harder and harder, faster and faster. Moans filled the metallic restroom, some of them echoing off the walls. A loud moan ripped from the shadow king's throat as Tamaki his his prostate.<br>"Ahh~" Again, he hit that spot, bringing the boy closer to cumming. "Tamaki!" he exclaimed, his breath hot against the blonde's ear. "I'm going to cum!" With another thrust into him, Kyouya felt his body growing warmer and warmer. He began to shake a little, gripping onto the boy thrusting into him. Tamaki thrust himself into Kyouya once more, hitting his prostate dead on. The megane's voice rang out, the word he uttered nearly bringing Tamaki nearly to his end. "Ahhh! Tamaki!" He could feel himself cum, his fluids spilling out as he threw his head back. Sweat flung from his forehead as he felt that wave rush through him. Semen coated the blonde's abdomen, just barely missing the waist of his pants. Almost immediately after his partner came, so did Tamaki. That same wave of warmth spread through his entire being as he felt his body tense and release. His cum rushed into the boy before him. Kyouya felt the liquid enter his body, warming him again. It was one of the most intense things he had ever experienced. The French boy pulled out of his lover, collapsing on the floor. Kyouya soon joined him, his breathing heavy and labored. He reached up for the light switch, feeling around for a moment. He found it and flipped it on.  
>The dark haired boy saw the mess they had made. Clothes strewn about and spots of jizz here and there. His eyes wondered to his own sticky mess which was splattered across Tamaki's stomach. "I love you," he spoke softly, kissing the blonde gently on his lips, lingering just for a moment.<br>"I love you, too," he replied, returning the kiss. The two cleaned up as best they could and exited the bathroom. Within a matter of minutes, the plane landed and they walked off hand in hand. In the lobby, one of the Suoh security guards was waiting for them.  
>"Mr. Suoh is not happy with you two arriving home so late," he said in a deep, manly voice.<br>"Yes, I know. And rightfully so. Come, let's go home," Tamaki said, still holding Kyouya's hand. Dragging his large tote of things and his new lover, they reached the car and sat in the backseat. Tamaki fell asleep in the megane's arms soon after they left the airport. Kyouya stared up at the stars for a little while, smiling to himself. Then, he too fell asleep. They were awoken by the guard that had driven them home. Groggily, the two boys held onto each other as they entered the house and made their way to Tamaki's room. Together, they collapsed on his king sized bed, far too tired to change out of their street clothes.  
>"I love you so much, Tamaki. I really do," Kyouya said in a sleepy voice. The blonde by his side chuckled.<br>"Yeah, I know. I love you, too. So much, Kyou. So much." They kissed for a moment and before Kyouya finally dozed off, he made a wish. A wish that they would be together forever. Whatever lied in wait for them in the future didn't phase them. They'd face it not alone, but together. And that was all that mattered.

END / Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone through the thin curtains at the window, hitting Kyouya's face softly. His eyes fluttered open lazily, his hand reaching up to rub them. His vision was slightly blurred when he looked to the alarm clock, which rested on the bedside table. He felt a hand touch his face softly. A slight panic rose up in his chest. That was until he heard the seductive voice of the boy laying on his chest.  
>"Good afternoon, mon amour ." The raven haired boy reached for his glasses, a soft yet subtle blush on his cheeks.<br>"Is it really that late?" he asked, looking over at the clock once more. The time read a quarter after one. Tamaki chuckled.  
>"It is." Propping himself up on his elbows, the megane looked at the blonde. Scenes of the previous night flashed before his eyes. Sensations stung in his body as warmth spread even further over his cheeks.<br>"So..." he started slowly," we did that? Last night?"  
>"We did," the French boy spoke, leaning forward and kissing his friend and lover. Those lips against his reminded him of the dark airplane bathroom. Of the passion and luck that had hung in the air like a smoke; you could almost see it. Almost feel it. He pulled away from the kiss, his heart beat racing. "Did I do something wrong?" Tamaki asked.<br>"It's not you. I promise."  
>"Then what is it? Please, tell me what's bothering you," he spoke again, his eyes darkening with sadness. Kyouya took a big breath, trying to tame his juvenile heart.<br>"I'm just new to this, Tamaki. I'm not used to this sort of attention. And in truth, I'm a bit frightened. What happens if someone finds out about us? Out families' reputations will be scared and scathed! And at the hands of teenage boys, no less!" he replied, his tone growing serious and almost chilly. Tamaki smiled.  
>"I'm merely a novice as well. Maybe not to the flirting and such, but a romantic relationship with someone you cherish has been a life-long dream of mine. I'm in love for the first time in my life. I'm as nervous as a blushing school girl, hoping she'll find the right words to say to the boy of her dreams. I'm as carefree as a five-year old child who hasn't a worry in the world. Oh, Kyouya, don't you see! It's an adventure! For us to feel, to experience, what real love is. I know you feel the same for me as I do for you. That's what makes this worth while! If out parents find out about our relationship, so be it! I'm willing to risk everything I have, everything my family has, and my future for you. So I can feel what I've longed to feel for so long with the person I care the most about. I want to be with you, Kyouya. For as long as my life will allow it." The blonde smiled proudly, his words hanging in the air. The glasses clad male was stunned. A smile and a tear appeared on his face.<br>"Oh, Tamaki," the boy said, kissing his cheek softly. The rest of their Sunday went by quickly. The two spent the day talking and cuddling. But, by dinner time, Kyouya had to leave. On his ride home, all he thought about was Tamaki. His mind was consumed by his love of the blonde. Upon his arrival home, there was on one in sight. His father was probably working late. The mansion was hollow and empty. Sure, there were people inside. But, the feeling of home and family was not present. Kyouya traveled to his room, which was on the ground floor. It was out of the way and rather secluded. He flipped the light switch at the door and dropped his bags on the floor. His room was chilly, not warm. Like the rest of the house. He missed that boy already and it had only been a half hour. Kyoya sunk onto his bed, flopping back. His hair hung in his eyes, making it nearly impossible for him to see. His glasses sat next to him on the bed, the lenses glaring back at him due to the overhead light on the ceiling. It was odd, this feeling. Never before in his life had he missed any individual person this much. He wondered how Tamaki was feeling. At least he had school tomorrow. A chance to see his love once more.  
>Tamaki was up in his room by this time, flipping through a manga. Even though he looked content with Antoinette laying on his legs, his thoughts revolved around one person in particular. Kyouya. It was hard to believe, even for him, that they had actually had sexy last night. The whole thing seemed like a dream. Like it didn't even happen. Tamaki began to question the previous night's events. Did it really happen? It must have. "There's no way I could have dreamed that! I couldn't have," he said to himself. A bit of a blush spread over his cheeks as he thought about it. An embarrassed look appeared on his face. He buried his face in the mange once more, trying to concentrate on his reading. By the time eight o'clock rolled around, he was asleep, the book on his face. He was sprawled across the bed, one arm nearly touching the carpeted floor. If he stayed like this for much longer, he'd end up falling off the bed and right onto his face. Slowly, his bedroom door opened. His father stuck his head in, peeing around the room. He smiled as his eyes rested on his sleeping son. Yuzuru pulled away from the door, shutting it before walking down the hall, hands stuffed in his pockets.<br>At the Ootori estate, Kyouya snoozed in his bed, the lights off and the room silent except for the soft intake and outtake of breath. His sleep was peaceful that night and dreams did not disturb his pleasant slumber.  
>At school the next morning, the two boys sat in class. They avoided eye contact as often as possible and tried to act normal around each other. After school, the Host Club opened up once more. The theme today was an underwater kingdom, all the hosts dressed as mermen. Girls flocked into the 3rd Music Room, staring at the shirtless hosts and sequin tails. Haruhi was the only one not dressed up. The theme didn't exactly work out in her favor. She was off in a corner of the room sitting at a table. The twins were seated off to the side, acting out yet another brotherly love scene. Mori and Honey, as usual, were eating sweets. Well, Honey was. Mori was just watching him eat them. Tamaki sat out in the middle of the room, his pale skin almost glowing in the dimmed blueish lighting. He looked the most enchanting with his silky blonde locks and his violet eyes. His tail was a shimmery purple, the scales sparkling every time he moved. Kyouya found himself staring nearly every chance he got. The Ouran girls seemed to enjoy this theme very much. Kyouya was as well, and for probably the same reason they were. His placement was more or less off to the side, trying to look alluring. And how could he not? With his glasses off and contacts in, he was nearly transformed into a different person, though on the inside he was the same clever boy he always was.<br>At around four-thirty, the hosts began to send the girls on their way. It was time for them to clean up and get home. Haruhi was the first to scurry out of the club room. She had a little bit of shopping to do. In no more that five minutes, the two lovers were in the room alone, tails still shimmering in the soft light. Though it wasn't too graceful, they managed to make it to one of the closets and began to slip off their costumes. It was a bad idea to change together. As Tamaki was pulling on his pants, Kyouya came up from behind him and gave his neck a gentle kiss. Throughout the entire day, each boy had only one thing on their mind. It was the question of when they would see each other next. The feel of love was a necessity in times like this. And there was no holding back now. Both were out of their tails when lips collided. It was passionate and it hardly seemed five minutes. But when a snicker or two was heard, they stopped almost immediately. There they were, standing in the doorway, trying hard not to laugh. Hikaru and Kaoru had their hands over their mouths, almost dying from the laughter that soon filled the music room. Haruhi stood in front of them, disgust clearly written on her face. She had forgotten one of her books and had come back for it.  
>"You guys are gross," she said, turning to leave. Kyouya stopped her, grabbing her arm.<br>"You mustn't tell anyone of this. Do you understand me? I'll make your lives a living Hell if you speak of this to anyone," the shadow king said, a dark evil crossing his face. "Alright, Hitachiins?" the three first years stood in shock. Their lives and sanity were at stake here. They all came to a silent agreement, nodding slightly. "Good. Now go," he spoke once more, his eyes glaring after them as they left. Tamaki came up from behind Kyouya and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
>"I love it when you're like this," he said with a smirk, giving the raven haired boy a series of kisses along his neck. Kyouya blushed lightly and smiled.<br>"Yes, yes. But you know we can't do this at school. Someone will find out. We can't risk it," he said as Tamaki continued to place kisses on his back, shoulders, and neck.  
>"I know. I just can't help myself sometimes, Kyo~" the blonde replied, pulling his arms back and placing a final kiss on the other boy's lips. The boys began to get dressed again and they left the music room hand in hand. No one was around to see them anyway. Tamaki leaned over and gave Kyouya yet another kiss. The silver eyed boy smirk and returned the favor. Little did they know that someone was around to see them. At the end of the hall, a figure around the corner held a camera. The pictures just captured were of the boys holding hands, and a few shots of the kisses they had just shared. A devious smile spread over the lips of this student. Her name was Riiko Mizaguchi and she was a member of the Photography Club. But, more importantly, she was the leader of the secret group of girls who hated the Host Club. Who despised them and wanted the club to be torn apart. And with the photos, she could bring the two leading member of Ouran's most successful club to their knees. This was the big break she had been looking for. With a spring in her step, the black haired girl walked away. By ruining their reputations, the club would surely fall to bits. Tamaki and Kyouya shared one more kiss before stepping out of the building and parting ways. They had no idea that their relationship was going to be tested to the very extreme.<p>ENDChapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went by slowly and in about the same way as Monday had. The boys went to school, studied, hosted, and then made their way home with a kiss goodbye fresh on their lips. They didn't get much time together, though. The twins kept a close eye on them. But, they wouldn't have said anything if Kyouya and Tamaki had wondered off together. They'd just chuckle and go about their business. Everyone in the Host Club knew about their relationship, much to Kyouya and Tamaki's dismay. None of the members were stupid enough to say anything outside the club or when either of the two boys were around. It was a Friday afternoon and the hosts were inside once more it was slow for a Friday and only a few girls stopped by. No one knew why there were so few girls coming in today. Finally, Haruhi asked on of them, a cute blonde with big blue eyes, where everyone was. She smiled and replied, "Most of us decided to go to the beach for the weekend. We've got Monday off, too! There's going to be a big party. You know, Summer Break is coming up soon. Anyway, I've gotta go. I hope to see you there, Haruhi!" Tamaki, who was sitting idly in a chair, looked over to where the girl had bee. He had an excited look on his face, the one that everyone dreaded. After all the girls had left, the French boy rushed to Kyouya's side.  
>"Can we go? All of us! Can we? Please?" There wasn't really much he could say. No wasn't an option. With a somewhat reluctant sigh, Kyouya nodded. Tamaki's face blossomed into a huge smile. Everyone else couldn't help but smile, too.<br>"Okay everyone. We're going to the beach. At five-thirty we'll meet back here and drive down together. You've got an hour, go get moving," Kyouya said. It was short notice, yes, but it would be a nice way to spend the weekend. The club members dispersed, chatting about what they had originally planned. But, from the conversations, it appeared that everyone could make it, even Haruhi. Kyouya and Tamaki were the last ones to leave the room.  
>"Romantic getaway, huh?" Tamaki asked, nudging the raven haired boy.<br>"Maybe, if you play your cards right," he answered with a flirty smile and a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you in an hour." Kyouya had something up his sleeve. He was already thinking up ways for them to get stuck together, one way or another. After their night together, Kyouya had been thinking up ways to repay the French boy. And after some research, he had come to a conclusion. This beach trip was the perfect opportunity to return the favor. The 'when' and 'where' were essential for this to work out with no one finding out. That was all he thought about until he reached home. He hurried to his room, grabbing a suitcase from his closet. He pulled clothes from his dresser and closet, throwing them in. He grabbed a few other things and piled them in as well. By the time he had everything in there, the suitcase was nearly stuffed. With a sigh, he left the room, setting his bag by the door. A small smile was on his face as he walked to the kitchen to write a note to whoever cared. It consisted of a 'hello', where he would be, when he would get back, and an 'I love you' at the end.  
>Looking at the clock on the wall, Kyouya gasped. He needed to leave soon. Quickly, he set the not on the counter and headed back to his room. The glasses clad male changed form his school uniform to a simple tee shirt and a pair of jeans that made his butt look so good. He slipped his flip flops on and grabbed his sun glasses before leaving the room. Soon enough, he was back in his car and on his way back to Ouran Academy. When he got there, Tamaki was waiting outside by his car. The Hitachiins pulled up with Haruhi. She had that reluctant look on her face again. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her to the car, putting their bags in the back and getting in. Kyouya smiled at Tamaki as he set his things in the trunk of the limo.<br>"You know, I think I'll stand by you until Honey and Mori get here. I don't want to get harassed by the twins," the dark haired boy said, smiling and kissing his lover's lips softly. Tamaki blushed a little, putting his hands on either side of Kyouya's face as he deepened the kiss. The two stood outside the car, holding hands while they kissed. They stayed like this until they heard a car roll up. Honey and Mori emerged from the car, grabbing their things from the back. Soon, everything was in the limo's trunk and everyone was seated inside.  
>"You know, for someone who was trying to keep their relationship a secret, you sure enjoy kissing milord, Kyouya," Hikaru said, a cheeky smile on his face.<br>"You should really think before you speak, Hikaru. You're just digging yourself an early grave," the dark lord said, shooting an icy glare toward the older twin. His face went deathly pale and he turned to look out the window, mumbling something under is breath. Tamaki chuckled, grabbing Kyouya's hand and giving his cheek a quick kiss. Haruhi sat between the twins, talking with Kaoru. Mori and Honey were seated next to each other and of course Kyouya and Tamaki were together. Light conversation was made amongst everything (with the exception of Hikaru) until they reached the beach. The trip had taken them about an hour and a half. When they arrived at the hotel they'd be spending the weekend at, they were immediately shown to their rooms that Tamaki had called about at the last minute. The only one of them that was able to snag a room to themselves was Haruhi. Naturally, the twins would be together as well as Mori and Honey. With only one room left, the shadow king was to share with his French lover.  
>Tonight was the night. His plan would go into action. Later that evening, after they had settled in and eaten dinner, the Host Club made their appearance. On the sunset beach, girls and boys alike were running around, splashing in the waves, and chilling on the sand. And with the Host Club in all their splendor, this trip was bound to be a blast. After chatting with a few girls, Tamaki and Kyouya snuck off together and began walking along the beach, holding hands. When Kyouya was sure no one was in sight, he stopped walking and kissed the blonde roughly on the lips. The kiss wasn't like the ones he'd been planting on his lover all day. Tamaki could feel his cheeks heat up almost instantly. He stopped for a breath, his chest heaving slightly.<br>"W-where did that come from?" he asked. But, Kyouya didn't give him an answer. Instead he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and kissed him again, that same fierceness from before coming back. Tamaki could feel himself melting as Kyouya's hands caressed his neck, leaving goosebumps. The dark haired boy continued to kiss to the French boy's lips, eventually asking for entrance. His tongue explore the moist cavern that was Tamaki's mouth, causing the boy to moan softly. When they both pulled away for air, Tamaki was a little embarrassed when he saw a string of saliva was keeping them attached. Poor Tamaki blushed a darker red. "Kyouya...maybe we should take this...uh...to our room." The megane smirked.  
>"I guess we better hurry, huh?" he asked. The violet eyed boy nodded, grabbing a hold of his lover's hand. When they got into the room, he was caught off guard by those same fierce lips against his. But, this time he was going to take control. Tamaki pushed Kyouya up against the hotel door, pinning his arms above his head. His lips met the soft flesh of the shadow king's neck, his tongue running up and down the exposed skin, making him shiver. Kyouya smirked again as the other boy wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, letting go of his wrists and embracing him. "Tamaki, I want to make you happy tonight," he whispered into the blonde's ear. "I want to make love to you. Will you let me?"<br>"Yes, Kyouya. Anything you want, I'll let you have it." The raven haired boy kissed his cheek softly.  
>"I don't want to ruin the moment here, but I think it would be a good idea if I showered first. I promise I'll only be a few minutes," he said, giving Tamaki a gentle kiss on the lips.<br>"Hurry."  
>Kyouya rushed into the bathroom, his mind on Tamaki and only him. He wanted to give that boy so much. Tamaki sat on the bed, laying back eventually. Slowly, slowly he drifted to sleep as he waiting for Kyouya. The dark haired male opened the bathroom door, which had only been closed for five minutes. He had a towel draped over his shoulders and his hair was soaking wet. Little droplets of water fell onto the carpeted floor, sinking into the fabric. His pants were on, but they weren't even buttoned. He was the image of sexy. Pure sexy. Once he dried his hair and put his glasses back on, he looked to the bed. And there was Tamaki, sound asleep. At first, Kyouya was shocked. But, after a few seconds, he was furious. What had that little scene a few minutes back meant to the blonde anyway? He had been ready to fuck him against the door if Kyouya hadn't said he wanted a shower first. Hell, they could have done it against the door it he wanted it that way. The planning, the tension leading up to the moment the were in the hotel room, the fiery kisses inside the room and against the door, the shower excuse he had used to make Tamaki hungry for more when he emerged. All had gone to waste. Oh, this frustrated the shadow king like nothing else. With a head ache coming on, he tosses the damp towel into the bathroom and slipped on his pajamas. Well, just the pants really. Shoving the sleeping Tamaki off the bed and onto the floor, he crawled into bed. His glasses were set on the bedside table as he turned the lamp off and tried to go to sleep. Tamaki, by this time, was already awake and fully aware of Kyouya's soured mood. He was sorry. So sorry. He changed and slipped under the blankets, wrapping his arms around the dark haired boy. He pushed his arms away, scooting farther away from the blonde. With rejection welling up in his throat, Tamaki mumbled a "Good night. I love you." Kyouya didn't answer. The two fell asleep, their backs facing each other.<p>ENDChapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

Tamaki awoke to the sound of a shower running. Kyouya wasn't in the bed next to him. He remembered last night. The kiss on the beach. The kiss in the bedroom. And then the pissed off expression that had been on Kyouya's face. The water stopped and a couple seconds later the door clicked. The dark haired boy emerged, a towel wrapped around his waist. The question as to why Kyouya had taken another shower popped up in Tamaki's head. But, he brushed it aside. The blonde looked over at him, his expression one of curiosity. With a deep breath, he sat up. "So, Kyouya, how'd you sleep?" he asked cautiously.  
>"Fine, thanks. And you?" the glasses clad male asked.<br>"The same."  
>"Oh, well, that's good." Kyouya avoided eye contact with Tamaki. He still wasn't happy about the night before. It had disappointed him, really. But, he wasn't about to let that sort of thing happen again. "I'm going downstairs to meet up with everyone else. You can come with me if you want," he spoke, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. Tamaki smiled and nodded.<br>"Of course I want to. Just give me a minute to change." Kyouya smiled too and grabbed the outfit he'd picked out prior to his shower. He was dressed in a flash and at about the same time Tamaki was ready.  
>"Shall we?" the megane asked, offering a hand to the blonde. He took it firmly and pulled Kyouya to him. Their lips met for a few seconds, both boys savoring the brief kiss before leaving the room. The raven haired teen wrapped his arm around Tamaki's waist as they walked down the hall. Down the opposite end of the hall was Riiko, snapping another photo of them. She smirked, slipping the camera into her bag. She was so close, so very close. If everything went as planned, this would bring the Host Club to it's down fall. With a determined look on her face, the black haired girl scurried off down the hall. She was sure her plan would work. It just had to. Downstairs, the rest of the Host Club was assembled.<br>"Good morning, Kyouya and Tama-chan~!" Honey said, waving the boys over.  
>"Good morning, Kyouya," Kaoru said smiling kindly.<br>"Good morning," the gray eyed boy replied.  
>"So, what's the plan for today?" Tamaki asked, wrapping his arm around Kyouya's shoulders in a slightly possessive way.<br>"Well, a few of the girls invited us to explore a cove nearby. It's along the beach. They said they'd be going around nine o'clock. If we wanna go, we should head off soon," Honey replied from Mori's back. It looked like everyone was ready to go. Tamaki's eyes lit up.  
>"That sounds like fun! Let's go!" Everyone followed after the running Tamaki. Outside, a few girls were lined up waiting for the hosts.<br>"Ah! Here they are! Come on guys, let's get started!" one of the girls said. She had long black hair that was braided down her back. Slung across her body was a satchel and in her hand, she held a camera. She smiled kindly and the group headed off along the beach. After walking for about five minutes, they found the cove. Tamaki and Honey were the first to go in, followed by the twins. They immediately began looking for sea life and the likes. Kyouya wasn't too keen on getting wet or touching anything slimy or spiny. Besides, he had a lot on his mind at the moment. The twins came out with a pink star fish, one of it's rays only half the length as the rest of them. They showed it to Kyouya, who shooed them away. For the rest of the morning, the hosts and girls found sea creatures and laughed and splashed water at one another. The girl with the black hair took pictures of the water and the various things everyone found. By lunch time, they were ready to go back to the hotel and get something to eat. Kyouya and Tamaki followed behind the group, holding hands happily. When they reached the hotel, the girl with the camera rushed over to Tamaki.  
>"Uh, Tamaki. Would it be alright if we spend the afternoon together? If it's too much of a bother, you don't have to," she asked, looking down at the ground and blushing. The blonde smiled.<br>"It's not a bother at all. I'll meet you after lunch. Is that okay with you?"  
>"Yes, that's fine. Thank you so much, Tamaki," she said. And with that, she was gone. Tamaki shrugged.<br>"I don't know her name at all. Actually, I don't even think she's ever been in the club room. Do you know who she is, Kyouya?" he asked, grabbing the boy's hand again.  
>"Her name is Riiko Mizaguchi. She is the president of the Photography Club. To the best of my knowledge, I don't believe she's ever been to any of our events. I don't recall her speaking with any of the hosts, much less you in specific." The French boy nodded.<br>"Oh, I see. Thank you," he said with a smile, "So, um, where do you want to eat? We can get room service and eat up there. Or we can go out somewhere. We can do whatever you'd like. I don't care." The raven haired boy thought for a moment.  
>"I suppose we can eat upstairs. It would be the least troublesome," he replied with a sigh. Tamaki cocked his head.<br>"Is everything alright, Kyo? You've been acting a little strange all day." Kyouya nodded.  
>"I'm fine. But thank you for asking." The two headed upstairs. Tamaki called down to the front desk when they got in the room. The megane stood by his side until the call was finished. When Tamaki hung up the phone, he leaned over and kissed the blonde's lips. He lingered for a moment, then pulled away.<br>"You know we can't give ourselves away in front of people outside the club. I'm sorry if I made you worry. I love you, Tamaki," the raven haired teen said, giving his lover another kiss. When the food arrived, they chatted and laughed and ate. And when they were done, they chatted and cuddled and kissed for awhile. "It's too bad you have to go with Riiko. I might have to steal you away from her." Tamaki chuckled.  
>"I'll be back before you know it," he replied. They kissed goodbye, then Tamaki was out the door. Kyouya grabbed his cell phone and dialed Kaoru's number hastily. Outside, Riiko was waiting. She smiled happily up at Tamaki. "I'm so glad you actually came."<br>"Why wouldn't I? I don't break promises to beautiful young ladies. Never," he replied. Riiko smiled wider, asking him if they could go for a walk on the beach. He agreed, naturally, and they talked about school and classes. It seemed like they had been talking forever, and in actuality, that was the case. It was nearly five o'clock when she stopped him. Tamaki thought she was going to confess her secret affections for him. Or worse, try to kiss him. Surprisingly, she did neither. Even more surprising was what she actually did. A dark smile came over her features as she edged closer to him.  
>"So, Suoh. How long have you and Ootori been together? From the pictures I've gathered, my guess would be almost a week. Am I right?" Riiko asked, a mocking smirk on her face. Tamaki grew slightly paler as he starred at her in disbelief. How did she find out?<br>"What are you talking about? Kyouya and I aren't romantically engaged. We're both guys!" he said, trying desperately to throw her off track.  
>"Oh? Then what are these then?" she asked, handing him a manila envelope. Inside were at least twenty pictures, all of them of the two boys in some romantic pose. Cheek pecks, hand holding, the full-on make out session on the beach the day before. She had them all.<br>"W-what do you want?" She grinned evilly.  
>"I want the Host Club out of my way. You see, your club makes it hard for other clubs to succeed and expand. Most of the girls aren't even in any clubs because the attend your meetings. Plus, I just don't like you, Suoh. You're pompous and overly emotional. Not to mention you lead on innocent girls. I don't know how you made a boy like Ootori fall for you. You also make it extremely difficult for all the lesbians in this school to get girlfriends. Most of the female student body is too busy gushing over boys they'll never have a chance with. Unless you want the entire school, including the Chairman,to know about you and your gay lover, I suggest you run along and start making plans to close the club for good. Got it?" Tamaki nodded, completely clueless at to what to do. "That's a good boy. Here, you can even have these. I can always print more," Riiko said, pushing the envelope to his chest. "See ya around." And with that, she headed off down the beach and back to the hotel. Tamaki was nearly to tears as he called Kyouya's cell phone.<br>"I have...some a-awful news...to tell y-you."  
>"What is it, Tamaki?" a concerned voice said from the other end. But, by the time that time, the blonde had already hung up and started walking to the hotel. When he reached the room, Kyouya quickly embraced him. "What happened?" he asked, taking the boy over to the bed. He handed the envelope to the dark haired boy, who opened it right away. His face grew cold. "Blackmail? Dear God, the things people stoop to these days," he muttered, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "W was it, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, his face not the happiest of faces.<br>"R-riiko..." he said, wiping his nose. The megane frowned.  
>"Damn her. I knew something like this would happen. I'll go talk to her right now. You sit here and I'll be back in ten minutes," he said, pushing himself off the bed. But, he was stopped by a hand at his wrist.<br>"Don't leave me now, Kyouya. Please don't leave me now." The raven haired teen sat back down and kissed the blonde's forehead softly.  
>"Tamaki, everything is going to be fine. I'll stay here if it'll make you happy."<br>"Thank you, Kyouya," he replied, sniffling and rubbing his nose. Kyouya sighed as he held Tamaki's hand.  
>"Tamaki...I need to show you something."<br>"What is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. The blonde was taken back when he felt lips against his.  
>"I still haven't repaid you. Let me. Tonight." Kyouya didn't wait for an answer. He continued to kiss his lover, said boy returning equally passionate and tender kisses. The room was so hot. Tamaki couldn't breath. Kyouya pulled away only to remove his shirt and climb on top of the blonde. He trailed kisses down his pale neck and back up, flicking his tongue against the soft flesh every now and then. The French boy's face was a soft red , the heat from his cheeks spreading to the rest of his body.<br>"Kyouya..." he managed to get out as the boy was leaving a hickey on his neck. He moaned softly, the tension in his pants growing tighter and tighter. The glasses clad male pulled away once more, noticing his lover's massive erection. He set his glasses aside and took Tamaki's shirt off. Then he began working off the boy's pants. "Mmm...Kyo..." he said in barely a whisper as he felt cool, skillful fingers find their way into his boxers. Another moan filled the bedroom as Kyouya began to stroke Tamaki's dick. The blonde bit his lip, enjoying the feel of the other boy's cold hands on his member. "Ahhh...mm...Kyouya, ah," he said, almost cumming. The raven haired teen wrapped his hand around the boy's erection, sliding his hand up and down the length of it. He went faster and faster until Tamaki came. "Ahhh...ahhhh." His breath was ragged and hot as Kyouya slipped his pants off the rest of the way. Then he removed his own pants, instructing the violet eyed boy to spread 'em. Positioning his dick right outside Tamaki's entrance, Kyouya pushed himself in. A soft cry of pain escaped into the air. As the megane began to thrust into Tamaki, he kissed his lips tenderly.  
>"I love you," he said, gripping the bed sheets as he began to pick up speed. The French teen's moans soon filled the room as his lover's thrusts became more and more pleasurable.<br>"Kyouya...ahhh...ah..ahhh..." His voice grew louder. The only sound Tamaki could hear was is rapid heart beat and the moan Kyouya emitted. Everything seemed to stand still for them. The blonde's body was engulfed in a flame of passion. He couldn't think about anything except the back-wrenching thrusts from his beloved Kyouya. His hands grasped for anything, anything at all. The raven haired boy hit his prostate dead on, causing him to achieve the most magnificent climax. Tamaki's fluids spilled onto the bed and his lover as he screamed Kyouya's name. It ripped from his throat as he threw his head back and gave into the passionate fire that rippled and flared throughout his body. Kyouya's orgasm followed soon after, filling Tamaki with a wave of heat. Both could hardly breath when the gray eyed boy pulled out of his blonde lover. Tamaki felt Kyouya collapse beside him, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.  
>"I love you," he said, his fingers intertwining with those of his darling boy.<br>"Not as much as I love you," Kyouya said, leaning over and giving Tamaki a tender kiss. The two laid in bed until their heart beats were back to normal and they weren't gasping for air. Then they got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. Tamaki noticed a few scratches on his back, probably from finger nails. But, he didn't recall clawing the boy's back. He shrugged it off as he hugged him. The warm water ran over their tired bodies, rinsing them clean. Drying off, they stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the other queen sized bed in the room. The other stayed a mess and served as a reminder when they woke up in the morning. The two boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

END/Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

They awoke to the sound of impatient knocking at their hotel room door. "Kyouya? Tamaki? Are you guys still asleep? We're going to leave for the tour of the beach in a few minutes. If you wanna come, you're gonna have to hurry up and get dressed," said one of the Hitachiin twins. It was most likely Hikaru but both of the young men were still rather drowsy and couldn't distinguish whose voice it was. With a groan, Kyouya rose first, walking over to where he had his suitcase and pulled out a pair of cargo shorts and a pale green polo shirt. He pulled them on slowly while Tamaki rolled out of bed, nearly hitting his head off of the night stand nearby. The blonde practically crawled over to his own suitcase and pulled out a floral Hawaiian shirt paired with white denim shorts. As he began to dress himself, his eyes wandered over to Kyouya, who was combing his hair and searching for his flip-flops. He looked terribly tired but didn't seem to be in a bad mood, especially since he had been woken up rather abruptly and rudely. Usually when the young man was awoken in such a manner, his gaze could chill one to the very bone and his mood was one of the foulest. Tamaki slipped his clothing on quickly and found a pair of boat shoes amongst his belongings. He too slipped these on and ran a hand through his golden locks, glancing back over to the dark haired teen to find him staring back at him. Kyouya crossed the room to the boy on the floor and offered him a hand up. Tamaki grasped his hand as he was lifted from the ground and pulled into the elder boy's arms. They embraced for only a moment before Kyouya leaned up and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. It seemed to last for an eternity which was certainly fine for Tamaki; he really didn't mind if they missed the boat tour at all. He would have much preferred to stay lip-locked with his handsome lover. However, what would the rest of the group think of them? They'd certainly feel second best and that was the last thing the young blonde wanted. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Kyouya, his eyes opening and looking into the silver depths of the young man's eyes before him. God, he was so gorgeous. No matter how many times he saw him, Kyouya's simply beauty would continue to utterly amaze and captivate Tamaki.

"You're so damn beautiful. You know that, right?" he said, giving the glasses-wearing teen a sweet peck on his still-puckered lips. He only blushed softly and cast his eyes to the side.

"Don't say such absurd things to me, Tama. You know I can't accept such a fanciful compliment. I'm not beautiful; if anything, I'm very, very plain," he answered, his arms still holding the blonde to him.

"Stop being so cute, okay? We'll be late," Tamaki replied, kissing him again and again and again on his cheeks and lips. "And you _are_ beautiful. Even if no one else can see it, I will always look at you and have to catch my breath for you take it away from me with such ease." Kyouya blushed a deeper pink and smiled gently, his hand cupping Tamaki's cheek and kissing him with the love and passion of a man who has found his one and only reason for living. They stood a few moments more, Kyouya's head resting on Tamaki's chest listening to his heart beat lightly underneath his skin as they held each other contently. Eventually, they let go and were out the door, making their way through the halls hand in hand. They rode the elevator down to the lobby where the rest of the group was heading out the door to board the boat that would take them along the coast of the beach and probably out on the water for the day. They rushed over to the group and were greeted with 'Good mornings' and 'Hellos'. Both of the boys nodded politely and answered back with similar greetings.

The sun outside was scorching and they could see the boat not too far away. People were already boarding it, mostly the girls from their school. They waved enthusiastically as the Host Club approached. Of course, most of them would assume their hosting roles and entertain the girls; after all, it would bring quite the amount of business to the club if they were to show they were still gentlemen even on vacation. As the group of young men approached, the faces of the many girls came into view, one in particular very, very clear to both Tamaki and Kyouya: Riiko Mizaguchi. A chill went down Tamaki's spine and Kyouya stiffened beside him into a defensive position. She, however, didn't seem to have noticed them in particular. That was clearly a farce but nevertheless she looked to be just as thrilled as the other girls. The raven haired teen leaned over to Tamaki to whisper into his ear. "I'm fairly sure you saw the same thing I did. Don't worry your pretty little head about it; I'll make her life a living Hell," he said, his voice icy and terrifying.

"You don't need to do that, Kyo. Really, you don't. I don't want to cause any trouble. Just let it –"

"Shut up, you idiot. I don't think you've quite grasped the concept yet. She hurt you without cause. Because we have something she wants, she felt it was appropriate to hurt you, to hurt us, and send you back to me in a fit of tears. That was clearly a miscalculation on her part. We're the most influential club in the whole damn school," he laughed, sounding much like an evil mastermind, "If she thinks she can get off scotch free, she is terribly mistaken. No, she will suffer a fate worse than death. I will make sure of it." Tamaki stared at Kyouya wide-eyed. Even though Riiko had done a very mean thing to him, he feared for her life. The dark haired young man looked back over at him and smiled ominously. "You have nothing to fear, Tamaki. I'll take care of you and this _little_ issue." As they boarded the boat, Tamaki felt a little better. But he was still rather shaken up about the whole situation. Girls began to flood around him and the other hosts, so he really didn't have much time to give it much thought. He immediately went into host mode and entertained a few of the young ladies on the boat. They spent the morning on deck, looking at interesting landmarks along the coast and waving at people on the beach. By mid- afternoon, the lot of them went below deck for lunch; Tamaki was starving. As they sat in the dining hall, he looked around for Kyouya but saw no sight of him. His heart pounded in his chest as he scanned the room for Riiko. She was also missing. The blonde teen gulped and felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

In the shade provided by the wheel room stood Kyouya, his hand on either side of Riiko's head. A warm breeze whistled by them and Riiko felt a surge of panic in the pit of her stomach. The Shadow King had a menacing smirk on his face but his eyes were a cold as ice, shooting sharp, icy dagger at the girl before him. "Miss Mizaguchi, am I to understand that you wish the Host Club out of your way? Is that correct? Answer me." She began to shake, her knees terribly weak beneath her. Luckily the railing surrounding the wheel room was present. Otherwise she would have fallen into a nervous pile onto the deck.

"Yes, that's correct," she replied, trying her damnedest not to let her voice shake and give away her inner fear. Kyouya cocked his head to the side, his smile still present and widening by the second.

"Ah, I see. So, blackmailing the club was the answer, then?"

"Yes, it was." Kyouya chuckled forebodingly and removed his glasses from his face. He deposited them into his breast pocket.

"Bad move, my dear. You see, there's no way that would work. I have connections that you wouldn't believe. You're fucking with one of the wealthiest families in the whole damn school. Actually, if you think about it, you're fucking with five. And you better be damn sure that they'd back up Suoh and me if we needed the help. I hope that's enlightened you a bit because you see, I don't play these petty games with people like you. You think by printing out pictures of two fine young men who clearly care about each other and threatening to expose them to the public unless they give you what you want will solve all your problems? You're an idiot if you think that shit will fly with me or any of the other members."

"Oh, cut the crap, Ootori. It's not like you can do a damn thing to stop me from printing out thousands of your disgusting pictures and putting them up all over the damn school. I'll show them to the Chairman and he'll expel the both of you from the academy. Do you really want both the Suoh and Ootori names ruined because you can't just be a normal guy and date a fucking girl? I can ruin your whole life with these. Then you'll never surpass your brothers. Heh. It's funny. I don't have to worry about being better than my older siblings. I've already been guaranteed to be the successor to my father's business. It must really suck being second best. Oh, sorry. I meant third."

"You shut your fucking mouth when your Sempai talks to you. Worthless thing. Learn your fucking place in this school if you know what's good for you," spat a mysterious voice from the far side of the deck. Kaoru and Hikaru walked over to the wall and glared at Riiko.

"Didn't he tell you how it's going down? We've already wiped the photos from your computer and your camera. Not to mention we've got some 'dirt' on you already. Oh, we do," said Kaoru, his voice furious and mocking.

"Don't mess with our friends, okay? Otherwise things will go really bad for you. We're not the kids you want to mess with," replied Honey atop Mori's shoulders. Mori stood silently, his eyes staring directly at Riiko. If looks could kill, she would have been dead at least five times over. Haruhi appeared behind them, her arms crossed over her chest and her look extremely disapproving.

"Learn some common decency and stop being such a homophobe. It's not really an attractive personality trait. These are good people. They don't need you ruining their lives with your petty thoughts and actions," she said, her voice taking on an icy edge. Riiko had finally had enough. Tears sprang up from the corners of her eyes and her hands immediately went to cover her face. With her legs feeling like jelly and her confidence dashed, she pushed past Kyouya and ran off down to the ladies bathroom where she spent the rest of the afternoon crying. The glasses clad teen leaned against the wall, his face one of utter shock and surprise. The twins picked up Riiko's camera from the ground and threw it into rolling waves of the ocean.

"I'm at total loss for words. How did all of you know about this?" he asked, replacing his glasses and peering around at all the members of the Host Club. They all smiled knowingly as Tamaki stepped onto the deck, looking bashful. At that moment, Kyouya knew immediately what had happened: the blonde had told them about the whole thing. It was all rather overwhelming in that sudden instance and the young man really needed to sit down. So the group retreated below deck and managed to find a pool that no one else had happened to find. They spent the remainder of the afternoon there relaxing and shooting the bull. When the boat finally got back to the hotel, they went out for dinner at a rather nice local restaurant and had a lovely evening. They didn't get back until late and they all went to their rooms to get some sleep considering that tomorrow was their last day there and they were leaving the following afternoon. Once everyone was in their rooms prepping for bed, Kyouya and Tamaki snuck out for a midnight stroll along the beach.

The night was very humid, so they both had taken their shirts off. A soft, light breeze blew across the sand and gentle waves perfectly. The moon was almost full, casting down silvery light that sparkled off the water and gave everything a pale glow. Tamaki's hair looked simply stunning in the moonlight and his skin was ever so flawless; Kyouya couldn't help but stare at his bare chest as they walked along the beach, leaving footprints in the sand that were soon washed away by the waves. Their fingers were laced together the whole time. If they were to be observed from afar, they would have looked simply perfect, as if one had snapped a picture for a postcard. Tamaki glanced over at the raven haired teen that walked beside him. Though Kyouya was maybe half a head shorter than he was, he still managed to look so much older than the taller young man beside him. Tamaki just needed to kiss him now to wipe that serious look from his features and make him smile that smile that killed the blonde every time he saw it. Suddenly, he spun the elder boy toward him and drew him in by his shoulders for a tender, affectionate kiss. Of course, Kyouya returned the advance with another kiss, one equally as caring and intimate as the one he had just received. They exchanged smooches and saliva under the light of the moon for some time before they stopped for air. Tamaki's cheeks were flushed a vibrant peach that was stunning and tantalizing in the pale light. Kyouya also had a soft flush, one that stood out in contrast to his dark hair and monochrome eyes. In a flash of movement, both young men were on the cool sand, their bodies hot against each other as they continued to lock lips. Hands touched skin intimately and lips fluttered to necks, collar bones, and chests. Everything happened in a hazy, sexy fog. It was as if Kyouya had done this before… He stopped abruptly, his body going stiff under Tamaki's touch. The blonde let out a little huff as he propped himself up on his elbows as the glasses clad boy scrambled off of him. "Kyo, are you alright? What'sa matter? Kyo, you can't get me worked up like this and then just stop. Come on," he whined as he looked over at the young man next to him, sitting up rigidly with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees. "Kyooooo, what _is_ it? Did I touch you weird or somethin'?" Kyouya shook his head.

"No, you didn't. No, I just, uh, have to go do something. I'll, um, uh, see you back at the room," he said awkwardly before getting up from the sand and practically sprinting away from Tamaki, who was feeling terribly hurt and let down. What had just happened? As the megane was making his exit as quick as he could, he wiped stray tears from his eyes. He was such an idiot. How could he have forgotten what had happened two nights ago when he had gotten angry at Tamaki for falling asleep on him? How could he have forgotten about Kaoru's text? How could he have forgotten about the _things_ they did on the beach together? The moans? The groans? The scratches on his back? God, he was such a stupid, _stupid_ idiot and he hated himself for what he had done to Kaoru and what he was doing to Tamaki. As he ran away, he had tears streaming down his face. It was the worst Kyouya had every cried in his life since his mother had passed on. He had balled his eyes out at her funeral. But this, this was terrible. The tears just wouldn't stop. Even when he locked himself in the bathroom and Tamaki came into the room and tried to get him to come out and talk about what was going on. He was scared about the elder boy. He had never done anything so emotional. Tamaki was supposed to be the one always blubbering, not his precious Kyouya. Eventually the blonde went to sleep. Kyouya stayed in the bathroom the whole night, crying silently and wishing to God he hadn't been so weak and lonely and selfish.


End file.
